


Home Sweet Home

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: Jim Kirk buys a home. Based on Star Treks II and III, that San Francisco home. Don't own them.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Home Sweet Home

It was done. Jim had been saving all his working life for this moment. Serving as an engineer on long-haul freighters to being a Starship captain had lead to this. His own home. A place he could call his. Days ago he had finished with the realtor on this place and ordered his furniture. That had arrived today. The house even had an old fashioned lock on the front door. Jim went to the fridge and pulled out a cold one, that's right, a Dr. Pepper in an old fashioned glass bottle and removed the cap before downing half the bottle in a single swig. "AAAAHHHH!" he proclaimed with satisfaction as he looked around. He pulled off his jacket and plopped down on the couch. "Computer, activate viewing screen, news," he said aloud. He watched as Federation News Network, or FNN, filled the screen. Little of consequence was occurring in the galaxy that day, and it was fine with him as he left it on and went to take a shower. He was going to have a house warming party tomorrow, but today was all his.

Jim had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips when he heard the door bell ring. Curious, he grabbed another towel to start drying his hair as he approached the door, wondering who it could be. Opening it he found Bones standing there with a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in another. "Jim, I know the party's tomorrow night, but I couldn't resist helping you celebrate tonight!" he announced barging on through.

"Uh, hi Bones, come on in?" Jim said exacerbatedly. This was just like Bones, no, "Hi, how's it going? May I come in?" Bones had definitely become more forceful the last few years. Jim closed the door behind him and went to the island in the middle of the kitchen. It was an open kitchen facing the dining room. "I have to go into Starfleet tomorrow," Jim told him.

Bones smirked at him, "I know. It's non-alcoholic champagne." He poured to glasses, handing one to Jim. Jim took it and raised his glass as Bones did his, "To home."

"To home," Jim responded. Jim turned around and went back to his couch. It was a big, plush couch that he sank into with a sigh. "Computer, Mozart, The Magic Flute," he commanded and music swelled into the room as he lay back his head with a contented sigh. Bones plopped down next to him as they sipped their drinks in companionable relative silence. Jim set his glass down and sighed, closing his eyes. "This is so nice," he murmured.

Bones slipped an arm around Jim's shoulders in agreement. When Jim made no objection Bones reached down and removed the front of the towel exposing him to the house. Jim rolled his head toward his friend and looked at him. "So, how long have you been waiting to do that?" Jim asked, curiously.

"Years," Bones told him before grasping Jim's cock and stroking it. Jim gasped, his friend had never been this forward before, even back at the Academy. Jim threw back his head and gasped. Bones let go of his cock and grabbed his face, kissing him. Jim's reflex return urged Bones on as one hand wrapped around the back of Jim's neck, holding him in place. The two sank even further into the cushions as Bones straddled Jim's legs, Jim's boner between them. "Come on, open your mouth," Bones murmured as he switched to Jim's earlobe, sucking and chewing. Jim sighed as he gave into the inevitable. Bones' tongue plunged into his mouth, making them both moan. Jim wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders and surrendered. "Good," Bones said breaking the kiss.

Jim sighed again as Bones' fingers pushed against his anus. His feet were soon facing away from each other as he spread his legs. He reached for Bones' jeans and opened the fly. Pushing down the garments hiding Bones' own erection which was impressive. Bones pushed his fingers into Jim relentlessly. Jim's eyes flew open as Bones' fingers were replaced by his erection. "No!" Jim whispered. Bones' hurt expression couldn't be missed as Jim said, "Not here." Jim slowly pulled himself off the couch and walked away. He turned when he reached the door of the bedroom, "Are you coming?"

Bones ripped off the rest of his clothing tripping and nearly falling twice in his haste to join Jim. He did finally fall face first into the bed as his pants hadn't quite gotten past his socks. A frustrated grunt preceeded the garments flying across the room and onto the couch. Bones ignored it as he crawled into the bed and extremely soft mattress. Jim lay on his side. Bones crawled in beside him. Jim kissed him hitching the top leg onto Bones' top leg. Bones took that as an invitation to reposition his cock and start to push himself in. His breath hitched in his throat as his cock twitched in response to his emotions. Bones pushed all the way in as Jim clung to him, face buried in his chest, upper arm draped loosely around the back to Bones' neck. "You okay?" Bones asked.

Jim threw his head, his lips pressed together and face red. "Give me a second," he gasped out. Bones pulled Jim's mouth back up to his and kissed him tenderly. He then pulled out and pushed back in. Jim's mouth opened more as he rode the pleasure and burn as Bones sought out his prostate. Bones knew he found it when Bones grasped his arms tightly. Bones wrapped his arms around Bones and rolled them so Bones was on his back. Jim froze before he realized the change of position. He repositioned his legs and braced his arms on Bones' chest as he pushed himself up. Bones watched him rise and fall on his cock as he reached out and played with Jim's cock. He found Jim's moans and clutching muscles around his cock the best thing ever. Even sex with women paled in comparison with this.

Jim moaned as he came, his body became briefly rigid as his cock spewed its load. Bones watched as Jim rose and got on his hands and knees. Bones got up and knelt behind him pushing into him. Determined to finish he sped up his his movements. Jim's moans spurred him on to completion. Jim collapsed under him as they lay there. Bones rolled over off Jim and sighed as Jim ordered the lights to be dimmed. "I like this house," Bones said aloud.

"I like it now that it's been Christened," Jim replied with a tired chuckle. Bones, dropping off to sleep, had to agree.


End file.
